There are a number of conventional processes for attaching integrated circuit (IC) dice to a printed circuit board (PCB). Often the dice are packaged into a plastic or ceramic package. Such packages often utilize metallic lead frames. The lead frame generally includes a plurality of leads that are electrically connected to associated bond pads on the die. The lead frame also generally includes associated metallic contacts for electrically connecting the package to contacts on the PCB. Alternatively, the bond pads on the die itself may be directly connected to contacts on the PCB.
One type of die is known as a flip-chip die. A flip-chip die generally has solder bumps formed on the bond pads on the active surface of the die. After singulation from a wafer, the die is generally flipped over prior to attachment to a suitable substrate. Suitable substrates include lead frames, ball grid arrays (BGAs) and PCBs, among others.
While existing flip-chip packaging methods and systems work well, there are continuing efforts to develop even more efficient methods and systems for packaging solder bumped dice.